This invention is directed to polymorphs of N-methyl-N-(3-{3-[2-thienylcarbonyl]-pyrazol-[1,5-xcex1]-pyrimidin-7-yl}phenyl)acetamide having activity over a wide range of indications, and particularly useful for the treatment of insomnia, and to related processes, compositions and methods.
The term xe2x80x9cinsomniaxe2x80x9d is used to describe all conditions related to the perception of inadequate or non-restful sleep by the patient (Dement, International Pharmacopsychiatry 17:3-38, 1982). Insomnia is the most frequent complaint, being reported by 32% of the adult population surveyed in the Los Angeles area (Bixler et al, Amer. Journal of Psychiatry 136:1257-1262, 1979), and 13% of the population surveyed in San Marino, Italy (Lugaresi et al., Psychiatric Annals 17:446-453, 1987). Fully 45% of the surveyed adult population of Alachua County, Florida, reported trouble getting to sleep or staying asleep (Karacan et al., Social Science and Medicine 10:239-244, 1976). The prevalence of insomnia has also been shown to be related to the age and sex of the individuals, being higher in older individuals and in females.
Insomnia, if left untreated, may result in disturbances in metabolism and overall body function. Reduced productivity and significant changes in mood, behavior and psychomotor function. Chronic insomnia is associated with a higher incidence of morbidity and mortality. Traditionally, the management of insomnia includes treatment and/or mitigation of the etiological factors, improving sleep hygiene and the administration of hypnotic agents. The early hypnotic agents, such as barbiturates, while effective, elicited a spectrum of unwanted side effects and longer-term complications. For example, barbiturates have the potential to result in lethargy, confusion, depression and a variety of other residual effects many hours post dosing, as well as having a potential for being highly addictive.
During the 1980""s, the pharmaceutical treatment of insomnia shifted away from barbiturates and other CNS depressants toward the benzodiazepine class of sedative-hypnotics. This class of sedative-hypnotic agents showed substantial effectiveness in producing a calming effect which results in sleep-like states in man and animals (Gee et al., Drugs in Central Nervous Systems, Horwell (ed.), New York, Marcel Dekker, Inc., 1985, p. 123-147) and had a greater safety margin than prior hypnotics, barbiturates or chloral hydrate (Cook and Sepinwall, Mechanism of Action of Benzodiazepines, Costa and Greengard (eds.), New York, Raven Press, 1975, p. 1-28). The therapeutic action of benzodiazepines is believed to be mediated by binding to a specific receptor on benzodiazepine GABA complexes in the brain. As a result of this binding, synaptic transmission is altered at neurons containing the benzodiazepine GABA complex (Clody et al., Benzodiazepines II, Rechtschaffen and Kales (eds.), New York, Springer-Verlag, 1989, p. 341-354). The clinical usefulness of different benzodiazepine hypnotics relates largely to their pharmacokinetic differences with regard to this binding and, in particular, to the half-lives of the parent compound and its active metabolites (Finkle, Benzodiazepines II, Rechtschaffen and Kales (eds.), New York, Springer-Verlag, 1989, p. 619-628).
As with barbiturates, however, many benzodiazepines also possess side effects that limit their usefulness in certain patient populations. These problems include synergy with other CNS depressants (especially alcohol), the development of tolerance upon repeat dosing, rebound insomnia following discontinuation of dosing, hangover effects the next day, and impairment of psychomotor performance and memory (Cook and Sepinwall, supra; Hartman, Benzodiazepines II, Rechtschaffen and Kales (eds.), New York, Springer-Verlag, 1989, p. 187-198; Linnoila and Ellinwood, Benzodiazepines II, Rechtschaffen and Kales (eds.), New York, Springer-Verlag, 1989, p. 601-618). Memory impairment, which can include amnesia for events occurring prior to and after drug administration, is of particular concern in the elderly whose cognitive function may already be impaired by the aging process (Ayd, Benzodiazepines II, Rechtschaffen and Kales (eds.), New York, Springer-Verlag, 1989, p. 593-600; Finkle, supra; Linnoila and Ellinwood, supra).
More recently, a new class of agents have undergone development. These agents are non-benzodiazepine compounds, which being selectively to a specific receptor subtype of the benzodiazepine receptor. This receptor selectivity is thought to be the mechanism by which these compounds are able to exert a robust hypnotic effect, while also demonstrating an improved safety profile relative to the non-selective, benzodiazepine class of agents. The first of these agents to be approved by the United States Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for marketing in the United States was Ambien (zolpidem tartrate), which is based on the imidazopyridine backbone (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,382,938 and 4,460,592). In addition to Ambien, another compound known as Sonata (zaleplon), which is a pyrazolopyrimidine-based compound, recently received FDA approval (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,538). Other non-benzodiazepine compounds and/or methods for making or using the same have also been reported (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,794,185, 4,808,594, 4,847,256, 5,714,607, 4,654,347; 5,891,891).
While significant advances have been made in this field, there is still a need in the art for compounds that are effective as sedative or hypnotic agents generally, particularly in the context of treating insomnia. One such class of compound is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,521,422 and 4,900,836. These patents, particularly U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,422, disclose a genus encompassing certain aryl and heteroaryl[7-(aryl and heteroaryl)-pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-3-yl]methanones. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,422 discloses that compounds of this genus may be made by reacting an appropriately substituted pyrazole (a) with an appropriately substituted 3-dimethylamino-2-propen-1-one (b). 
One particular compound that falls within the genus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,422 is N-methyl-N-(3-{3-[2-thienylcarbonyl]-pyrazol-[1,5-xcex1]-pyrimidin-7-yl}phenyl)acetamide, which has the following structure 1 (referred to herein as xe2x80x9cCompound 1xe2x80x9d): 
Compound 1 may be made according to the procedures disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,422, which procedure is more specifically disclosed in Example 1. In short, Compound 1 is made by reacting an appropriately substituted pyrazole (a) (i.e., wherein R2 is hydrogen and R3 is 2-thienyl) with an appropriately substituted 3-dimethylamino-2-propen-1-one (b) (i.e., wherein R5 and R6 are hydrogen and R7 is 3-N(CH3)(COCH3)phenyl), followed by recystallization from dichloromethane/hexane. As one skilled in this field will recognize, the dichloromethane has been used to selectively solubilize or extract Compound 1 away from unwanted impurities, while subsequent addition of hexane causes Compound 1 to crystallize or xe2x80x9ccrash out.xe2x80x9d When made in this manner, Compound 1 exists as a mixture of polymorphs.
While Compound 1 has proven particularly promising for the treatment of insomnia, improved forms of this compound are desired, particularly with regard to enhanced solubility, oral bioavailability and/or physical stability. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages.
The present invention is directed to substantially pure polymorphs of Compound 1 (referred to herein as xe2x80x9cForm Ixe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cForm IIxe2x80x9d) which have particularly advantageous properties.
A substantially pure polymorph Form I of Compound 1 exhibits a predominant endotherm at about 196xc2x0 C. (192-197xc2x0 C. as measured by a TA 2920 Modulated Differential Scanning Calorimeter (DSC) at a scan rate of 10xc2x0 C. per minute), and contains less than about 6% by weight of Form II. Specific embodiments of the substantially pure polymorph Form I contain less than about 2% by weight total impurities, less than about 1% by weight water, and/or less than about 0.5% by weight residual organic solvent. Another embodiment includes substantially pure polymorph Form I containing less than 1% by weight total impurities, less than about 0.75% by weight water, and less than 0.4% by weight residual organic solvent. Other embodiments of the polymorph Form I are described further below.
A substantially pure polymorph Form II of Compound 1 exhibits a predominant endotherm at about 176xc2x0 C. (173-177xc2x0 C. as measured by a TA 2920 Modulated Differential Scanning Calorimeter at a scan rate of 10xc2x0 C. per minute), and contains less than about 20% by weight of Form I. Specific embodiments of the substantially pure polymorph Form II contain less than about 2% by weight total impurities, less than about 1% by weight water, and less than about 0.5% by weight residual organic solvent. Another embodiment includes substantially pure polymorph Form II containing less than 1% by weight total impurities, less than about 0.75% by weight water, and less than 0.4% by weight residual organic solvent. Other embodiments of the polymorph Form II are described further below,
The polymorphs Form I and II are useful as sedative or hypnotic agents generally and, more specifically, are useful in the treatment of insomnia. Thus, the present invention is also directed to methods for treating a variety of conditions by administering an effective amount of the polymorph Form I and/or II to an animal or subject in need thereof (referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cpatientxe2x80x9d), typically a warm-blooded animal (including a human). Prior to administration, the administered polymorph is generally formulated as a pharmaceutical composition that contains an effective dosage amount of the polymorph in combination with one (or more) pharmaceutically acceptable carrier(s).
Conditions that may be treated by the polymorphs of this invention, or a pharmaceutical composition containing a polymorph of this invention, include any disorder or disease that may be improved or ameliorated by administration of a polymorph according to the invention, which possess anxiolytic, anti-anoxic, sleep-inducing, hypnotic, anticonvulsant, and/or skeletal muscle relaxant properties. Such conditions include insomnia specifically, as well as sleep disorders generally and other neurological and psychiatric complaints; anxiety states; vigilance disorders, such as for combating behavioral disorders attributable to cerebral vascular damage and to the cerebral sclerosis encountered in geriatrics; epileptic vertigo attributable to cranial trauma; and metabolic encephalopathies.
Other aspects of the invention provide methods of making the polymorphs Form I and Form II are disclosed. In one embodiment, substantially pure Form I of Compound 1 is made by forming a solution of acetone and Compound 1, cooling the solution to result in a crystallized mass, and collecting the crystallized mass to yield substantially pure Form I. In another embodiment, substantially pure Form II of Compound 1 is made by forming a solution of methanol and Compound 1, cooling the homogenous solution to result in a crystallized mass, and collecting the crystallized mass to yield substantially pure Form II. Specific embodiments of the invention include those wherein the solution of Compound 1 further comprises one or more other organic solvents, thereby making a combination homogeneous solution.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of converting the polymorph Form II to the polymorph Form I. Specific embodiments of this aspect include: 1) exposing the polymorph Form II to a high energy, such as thermal energy or mechanical energy, process. Such processes include: 1) exposing the polymorph Form II to an elevated temperature for a sufficient period of time to convert the polymorph Form II to the polymorph Form I; 2) milling or grinding the polymorph Form II to form the polymorph Form I; 3) dissolving the polymorph Form II in acetone (or a combination of acetone and one or more other solvents) to form a solution, cooling the solution to form a crystallized mass, and collecting the crystallized mass to yield substantially pure Form I; and/or 4) heating the polymorph Form II above its melting point to form a molten mass, and cooling the molten mass to form the polymorph Form I. This aspect of the invention can also be used to purify lots of polymorph Form I that contain unacceptable amounts of the polymorph Form II by subjecting impure polymorph Form I to one or more of the above-described specific embodiments of this aspect of the invention.
Compositions are also disclosed containing substantially pure Form I or Form II in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Such compositions may assume a variety of forms, including pills, tablet and capsules for oral administration.
These and other aspects of this invention will be apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and attached figures. To that end, certain patent and other documents are cited herein to more specifically set forth various aspects of this invention. Each of these documents is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.